¿Por qué me mira así?
by inkheart-Erika
Summary: Hermione, esta confundida, sus mejores amigos hacen que este peor, Draco la pone nerviosa en clases y poco a poco se da cuenta de la incomoda realidad.


¿Por qué me mira así?

Llevo meses esperando que Snape nos enseñe una poción interesante, algo como, hacer crecer a las arañas y así reírnos de Ron. Quisiera contestar todas las preguntas pero el muy maldito no me deja, cada que me animo a contestar me pone su carota. Y es ahí cuando Harry me da un codazo.  
>Ojala fuera un delito el no dejarme contestar, y tengo tan mala suerte porque cada que contesto, Severus Snape me contradice de tal manera que yo quedo como una especie de nerd en problemas. En realidad sí, lo soy; y no me da vergüenza admitirlo.<br>¡Basta!  
>Di un pestañazo y mire hacia delante, Malfoy está con su sonrisita acogedora, me miro y luego guiño uno de sus ojos color cielo, sentí como mi piel me desobedecía y claro, de nuevo apareció la sensación que impone siempre el estúpido de Malfoy. No voy a negarlo, estoy siendo atacada de nuevo por él. Y lo detesto. Cuanto detesto que tenga mucho control sobre mí. Sabe demasiado.<br>Luego de cinco minutos de observarlo, escuche la voz chillona de Vincent. Pobre de él, todos se burlan porque todavía tiene la voz de niñita. Me río.  
>Justo al lado de mí, esta Harry, intentando que Ron entienda.<br>—Otra vez tú —interrumpí  
>—no es culpa mía que el cara de sapo no me explique como debe —contesto Ron<br>—y tampoco es culpa de él que seas tan distraído ¿sabes? —dijo Harry  
>A veces me pregunto qué es lo que tiene Ron en la cabeza, además de esos pelos rojos que le cuelgan por debajo de los hombros. Necesita cultura el pobre.<br>—Alcé la ceja derecha y lo mire—, Harry, no te esfuerces tanto, hasta podrían salirte canas verdes  
>—estás equivocada —respondió<br>—¿por qué? —me puse enfrente de ellos, y coloque mis manos en mi cintura—  
>—primero que nada, Hermione, no te sale lo de McGonagall, y segundo, porque… ya tengo, —le echo una mirada a Ron y luego reímos juntos—<br>Me senté de nuevo y me percate de algo; me estaba mirando, y me puso nerviosa al instante.  
>¿Siempre tenía que hacer eso? y peor aún, siempre causaba lo mismo. Estoy confundida, maldita sea.<br>Me levante y salí como pistola. En verdad, el muy maldito me gustaba todavía, pensé que después de Viktor no iba a existir ningún otro que me encantara tanto, es más pensé que después de todo lo iba a olvidar.

Me acabo de despertar y todavía tengo sueño.  
>Harry va a llegar en cualquier momento y va a burlarse de mi cabello, Ron le seguirá.<br>Me propuse alistarme lo más rápido que pude para no tener que pasar la vergüenza con ellos.  
>Oh, malditos —pensé—<br>Llegaron antes y yo todavía estaba colgada de mi sabana. —Abrieron la puerta sin ningún temor— ¡Sorpresa!, hemos llegado a salvarte la vida.  
>Oh, Hermione, ¿en serio dormiste, o luchaste con alguien en tus sueños? —dijo Ron<br>—cállate el hocico, —le arroje la sabana— necesito que se vayan por favor, debo cambiarme, se me hace tarde.  
>—No te preocupes, pero dinos algo antes de irnos…<br>—¿qué?¿todavía sigue aquí quien peleo contigo? —continuo con una risotada inmensa— perdón, perdón, no te molestes, nos vamos, —dieron un portazo y se largaron—  
>Y por fin, estoy linda; a comparación con hace rato, sí que lo estoy.<br>Camine hacia donde estaban ellos y me senté, poniéndoles una cara como diciéndoles «pendejos»  
>—Que hermosa estás —voltee hacia él y de inmediato baje la cara— ¿qué pasa?<br>—¡Já!, estás chiflado —le respondí —se sentó a mi lado y me sonrió— ¿escribiste lo de la poción?  
>—claro que sí, tonto, eso no se me va a olvidar —sonreí para él— ¿y tú?<br>—Hermione, ¿lo dudas? —frunció el ceño—  
>—por supuesto que… no —me reí despacito— quiero leer, anda.<br>Estuvimos un buen rato platicando de pociones encantadoras, sabe que es un tema exclusivo para mí, es la primera vez que reímos sin preocuparnos de que llegara un profesor amargado (Severus). Y ante todo, es la primera vez que tenemos una plática sin interrupciones, genial.

Dos días más y se acaba la semana, aunque estando aquí no debe preocuparme eso, pero, es que ya quiero que llegue la "fiesta", diversión inmensa. Risas, bromas, charlar con mis mejores amigos, enfadarme con ellos, discutir, golpearles, volver a charlar con ellos, estar con todos. En pocas palabras, adiós Hogwarts, por un rato.  
>Intento evitar los desvelos, me duele la cabeza de solo pensar en deberes. Necesito concentrarme en algo más, me atrapa la idea de estar de aprendiz, de algo que sí me interese. Pero quiero estar con Ron y con Harry. Los extraño.<br>Clase aburrida.  
>Aburridísima.<br>Voltee a verlo y coincidió con mi mirada, le sonreí. De inmediato vinieron a mi mente esas palabras; «diablos, estoy enamorada»  
>¿Tan chiflada estoy?, no puedo creerlo, ¿estoy enamorada?<br>Malditas preguntas raras, Bah.  
>Me voló la imaginación y seguí viéndolo, es verdad, cada que me mira, me pongo toda pendeja, cada que sugiere algo, me desvanezco e incluso la otra vez me dijo hermosa y casi me desmayaba, sí así, literalmente. No puedo creerlo. Hermione eres una pendeja. Me jugué el cabello cuando me miro de nuevo, y esta vez él se quedo pasmado, le estaba coqueteando. Mierda.<br>Me levante para estar con Ron, lo mire, y me hizo una cara tonta; como siempre.  
>—¿Y qué tal, ahora si entendiste algo? —le pregunte<br>—no dijo nada interesante ni tampoco nada complicado —sonrió— sí  
>—me alegro, Ron. —Me aleje de él y me volví a sentar—<br>Mierda; mierda, mierda, mierda. Lo odio. Me sigue viendo aún así, me sigue viendo.  
>—¿estás bien? —voltee y era él—<br>—sí, sí estoy… bien, —baje la mirada por un instante— ¿por qué?  
>—lo note hace un rato —contesto.<br>Estoy jodida, sus labios me encantan, me guiña el ojo, ¿y si lo hace sin pensar?, quizá es un tic nervioso, pero jamás ha tenido uno. Sigo jodida. Lo amo. Y soy una estúpida. Estoy enamorada de Harry Potter. 


End file.
